In a Twinkle of an Eye
by Life is not an Lullaby
Summary: "This can't be real" Martha whispers looking around her. Her eyes full as sausages. Next to her Sara Jane Smith raises her eyebrows in puzzlement. How could this young woman not know? Everyone knows this. Children had this knowledge. Why did she seems so shock? "Well, believe it or not. It it is real." Sara Jane said.


Martha Jones enters the two bedroom flat, a weary look on her face. She closes the door behind her and flicks on the lights. A warm golden beam fills the room, illuminating her and her furniture's. She tosses her keys upon the coffee and heads for the kitchen. She is starving. She has not eaten anything since the night before. She's been too busy. On her way she checks her answering machine to see if anyone have left her a message. There are four new messages. She presses the play button and continues on her way. A few seconds later the first message begin to play.

It is her boyfriend Mickey Smith.

"Hey Martha, just calling to make sure we are stay on for Christmas, yeah?" He says in his usually unsure way that he speaks in. "Anyways that's all I guess. Hope you get back to me soon. And congratulation on completing and publishing your research. I am sure it is brilliant as always. "

Martha pauses in her stroll and smiles. She guess he must have sense her unsureness about her work. Most people hardly notice. But then again, he isn't most people.

"Anyways got to go." He finishes and the machine goes silence for a moment, then the next message rolls in and the person starts speaking. It is one of her girl pals from her premedical school days. Before the doctor and aliens and monsters. It is a bit refreshing to hear her voice.

"Martha! Martha!" Her friend chides. "When are you going to ask for that long awaited vacation huh? I mean I know you love saving people and all but seriously for Pete sake it is Christmas break! Ask that-No! Demand that spook boss of yours let you off. Me and the girls, we miss you. We haven't seen you since the day you announce your engagement to that bloke Tom Milligan and we when out to celebrate. When was that 2 years ago? Fours years?"

Martha signs and open her refrigerator. She mummers under her breath "One year and 3 months."

Of course her school mate could not hear her and continues. "What became of the fellow anyways? Never mind! Just call me okay? When you get this message. Call me."

Martha pulls out a bottle of grape juice and a plate of Chinese food. She had order it the night for both her and Mickey but he had been a no show thanks to work and Jack. She frowns as she closes the refrigerator and the next message begin. This time it is her mother.

"Martha, this is your mother just wanted to remind you that Christmas Eve dinner will be at your place this year." She says. "Your father and I will be arriving early so please let us know head of time if you are not going to be home around the time we plan to arrive. Oh and congratulation on your paper. I met your old professor and he told me. So congratulations again and see you at three tomorrow. "

The young woman places the plate of fried rice and shrimp along with the bottle of juice down upon her little dinner room table. She pulls out a chair and sits. The machine change from her mother to a commercial ad for fat pills.

"Do you wish you were skinnier?" It begins. "But do not have time to go the gym?" It continues and she tunes it out. It is of no important. Taking a bite of her shrimp she lets her mind drifts. As she does she thinks about her life and what to do. She thinks about her schedule. She thinks about her family and friends. But most of all she thinks about how different she had envision her life would be like when she was younger to now.

The commercial ad ends and a calm silence fills the apartment. In the silences she wonders what her life would be like if she had not met the doctor.

Once she finishes eating she pushes her chair back, picks up her plate and heads for the trash. The little round bin stands by itself near her front door next to the hats and coats hanger. It had been her brother idea. To make taking out the trash easier and efficient.

Pausing before it, she opens up the bin and drops the paper plate in it. She closes it and heads for the sink. Her hands need washing. Once she is done, she picks up her juice bottle and place it back in the refrigerator. There is stay a bit of juice left.

Yawning a bit, she heads for her bathroom. She hopes to take a bath before heading for bed. She will call Mickey, her friend and her mother tomorrow. Tonight she is just too tried.

Once in the bathroom, she process to take care of her nightly business. She brushes her teeth, braids her hair and takes a quick bath. After that is done, Martha returns to her bedroom and prepares for bed. It do not take long. She climbs into bed, pulls up her blanket and closes her eyes. Not long after she is knock out and sleeping. Her work had not been gentle or easy and just a whole lot of running. So it is no surprise she is out like a brick.

As she sleeps a soft crackly sound fills the room. First it is every five minutes the sound penetrates the room. However, after a while though the sound begins to resonance ever faster and faster. As the sound increase in repetition, the wall that the queen size bed headboard is press again begin to split open and as time drifts on the crack begin to grow large and large and large. If the young woman had awaken at the moment she would have seen a giant lip opening up over her, trying to suck her in. But she isn't up and the crackly continue to pulse an eerie greenish white light.

The young woman mumbles in her sleep a perplexing sentence and roll over. Her right hand moves as if grasping for something and touches the wall above her. There is a hissing sound for a moment then nothing. A few minutes later the warm body that had been lying in the bed disappear. All that is left is an empty eerie bedroom.


End file.
